The present invention relates to a device for separating and filtering carbon particles formed during combustion of fuel within an internal combustion engine from the lubricating oil of the engine. The device is combined with a heating apparatus for preheating the engine oil prior to starting the engine. Preheating the engine oil vastly improves starting and lubrication of the engine.